Haruto Soma
Haruto Souma is the main protagonist and the title character of the series Kamen Rider Wizard. His first appearance will be in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space Is Here!. Some of his combat capabilities, as well as his background, have been announced. History Haruto Souma was a survivor of the ritual that released the Phantoms into his world on the day of a solar eclipse. Some time after, he is presented with the WizarDriver so that he may fight the demons as Kamen Rider Wizard (仮面ライダーウィザード, Kamen Raidā Wizādo). Kamen Rider Wizard's mission is to give hope and save people from despair. Personality Haruto hides his true self under a lighter, easily-amused persona. His favorite food is donuts. Styles Wizard's forms are called Styles. Like Kamen Rider Kuuga, Wizard can upgrade his Styles. - Water= Water Style is Wizard's blue form that uses water magic. Accessed through the sapphire Water Ring. - Hurricane= Hurricane Style is Wizard's green form that uses wind magic. Accessed through the emerald Hurricane Ring. - Land= Land Style is Wizard's yellow form that uses earth magic. Accessed through the topaz Land Ring. }} - Drago System= - Water= Water Drago System is an upgraded form of Water Style. - Hurricane= Hurricane Drago System is an upgraded form of Hurricane Style. }} - }} Equipment Devices * WizarDriver - Transformation device * WizarSwordGun - Kamen Rider Wizard's sword/gun weapon * PlaMonsters - Wizard's assistant robots. Rings *Left Handed: These allow Wizard to assume his "Style" forms. **Flame Ring: Allows Kamen Rider Wizard to transform into Flame Style. **Water Ring: Allows Kamen Rider Wizard to transform into Water Style. **Hurricane Ring: Allows Kamen Rider Wizard to transform into Hurricane Style. **Land Ring: Allows Kamen Rider Wizard to transform into Land Style. *Right Handed: These allow Wizard to cast magic spells. **Big Ring: Expands a body part to enormous size. **Copy Ring: Allows Kamen Rider Wizard to create copies of himself in combat. **Connect Ring: Powers unknown. **Garuda Ring: Powers PlaMonster Red Garuda. **Unicorn Ring: Powers PlaMonster Blue Unicorn. **Kraken Ring: Powers PlaMonster Yellow Kraken. **Dragon Ring: Upgrades the active form. Vehicles * Machine Winger - Wizard's Rider Machine. Trivia * Haruto has some similarities of the famous Vash the Stampede from Trigun: both hide something under goofish personas, wield a pale-colored gun as their main weapon, and have a big love for donuts. Vash also has a red long coat, which Haruto gains when he uses the Drago System while in Flame Style. *Wizard is the first main Kamen Rider to wear a trenchcoat. *As recently highlighted in Super Hero Taisen, certain Kamen Riders and Super Sentai heroes share design and power motifs. Motif-wise, Kamen Rider Wizard's Sentai counterpart would be the Magirangers, because both have a magic-based-on-mythical-elements motif. *The Wizard Drago System is similar to Kuuga's Rising forms, as they are both upgrades to a Rider's pre-existing forms. *He is the third Rider with a Dragon motif when in upgraded form, the first being Agito and Ryuki. *His origin is somewhat similar to Kotaro Minami, but he wasn't intented to be a sacrifice, but remade into one of the Century Kings. Gallery File:Wizard Flame Style.png|Flame Style File:Kamen Rider Wizard Water Style.png|Water Style File:Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Style.png|Hurricane Style File:Kamen Rider Wizard Lan Style.png|Land Style Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Protagonist Category:Primary Riders Category:Wizard Riders